


Home Is With You

by broadbeard25



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadbeard25/pseuds/broadbeard25
Summary: Ruby and Weiss enjoy the rain.





	

 

The rain poured down outside the great academy of Beacon. It was a truly miserable looking day, but looks can be deceiving. For outside of the small room that housed Team RWBY, outside in the heavy rain, were Ruby and Weiss.

 

They had chosen this day to go out for lunch, as the weather had initially been rather lovely, and given that they were enamoured with each other, too busy looking at each other, trying to remember the smallest of details of each other’s faces, they never noticed the sky change. It would have made no difference.

 

“Ruby, quick, in here! It’s a library, we can hang out here for a bit.” Ruby ran over to join her girlfriend in the tiny little library. It was really more of a bookshop than a library, given it’s size, but it did have a desk and some chairs, and it was warm and cosy enough that Weiss thought it would be a nice way to waste time. It reminded her of Ruby, in it’s beautiful simplicity, a simplicity that faded the closer one looked, giving way to the complexity underneath.

 

The little bookshop had a wide range of books, a couple of chairs over in the corner, a few simple lanterns as decoration. Upon closer inspection, the bookshelves all had very intricate carvings, the wood was of the finest quality, the books colours seemed to give the place a certain _glow_. It became ever more interesting to be in this tiny little shop. Weiss continued to look around as Ruby grabbed a book, took a seat by the window, and began to read.

 

The gentle sound of the rain hitting off the window and the rather pleasant and soft atmosphere caused Ruby to drift off. Her mind wandered to Weiss, to her friends and family, to her home back on Patch. It began to fade, and was replaced with her room at Beacon. Her subconscious could not seem to determine which was home, as both fit the description. A place where you are surrounded by people who love you. Ruby remembered reading somewhere that home was not about where you were, but who you were with. She woke up.

 

“Hey Weiss, I just had a great idea.” Weiss turned to face her.

 

“What is it?” she asked, putting a book back on the shelf.

 

“I seen something once that said home isn’t about where you are, it’s about who you’re with. So, I was thinking that, technically, this was home. Cause I’m with you.” Ruby blushed as she spoke, and Weiss started giggling.

 

“Ruby, you never seem to be sad. You always try and keep a positive attitude, and that’s one of the things I love you. Other things include your cute little face, and the  way you blush, and the way you smile.” As Weiss listed off each and every item on the list, Ruby turned ever redder. The owner of the bookshop watched the whole exchange and chuckled to himself, thinking back to his younger days.

 

“Weiss, stop, you’re embarrassing me…” Ruby put her hood up and tried to her face, but Weiss put her hand under her chin and brought them face to face, before giving her a kiss. Ruby had a blank expression for a second, before her brain caught up with what had just happened.

 

“We should probably go. The rain is off, and I don’t want people starting rumours about us.”

 

“Well, I mean, the rumours would be true, Weiss. We are dating, and have been for the past few weeks. When are you going to tell people?” Ruby asked as they exited the little shop.

 

“I just…I just don’t want people to know. And it’s not because of you. I promise.” Weiss kept walking but Ruby stopped her.

 

“Explain. Right here, right now. Talk to me, Weiss. I’m your _girlfriend_ , not your enemy.” Weiss sighed and rubbed her temples.

 

“It’s my name. Schnee. It follows me around. If people find out we’re dating, then it will get out to the paparazzi, and my quiet life in Beacon is over. And your quiet life is over, too. I couldn’t put you through that, Ruby. I couldn’t. You don’t need that in your life.”

 

“I don’t care, Weiss. I don’t _care_ who knows. I love you, Weiss. No one can change that. I want to scream that we’re dating from the rooftops, but you don’t want people to know right now, and I’ve respected and understood that. But I want to date you in the open. Not stealing kisses in private like we’re doing something wrong. It’s not what I want us to be.” She took Weiss’ hands in her own and looked into her eyes. Weiss knew that Ruby was serious about this, perhaps more serious about it than she had ever been about anything. The wet cobbled streets seemed to fade into nothing, as Weiss sighed and collected herself.

 

“I’ll have a think about it, okay? I won’t promise anything, but I’ll consider telling everyone. For you. I love you too, Ruby.” She kissed her, and then pulled her into a hug.

 

They resumed walking back to Beacon, and upon arriving entered their room. It was just the two of them.

 

“We’re alone. No one’s around to find out about us.” Ruby said. Weiss smiled as a light blush formed on her cheeks. She pulled Ruby in for a kiss, slow and soft. It was a perfect moment.

 

Until Yang burst out of the closet and screamed “I KNEW IT! YOU’RE NOT ONLY GAY BUT YOU’RE ALSO DATING!”

 

“Yang, you literally just burst out of the closet, I think you’re the gay one here.” Blake said, lying in the closet.

 

“What the hell, Yang? What’s your problem, spying on us? And Blake, you joined her.” Blake shrugged.

 

“Oh, come off it, Weiss. It was just a bit of fun. Besides, we’ll give you a cut.” Yang said, smiling proudly.

 

“A cut? A cut of what?” Weiss looked confused until it clicked.

 

“YOU BET ON WHETHER OR NOT WE WERE DATING?!” Weiss screamed.

 

“Well, yeah, everyone did. It was honestly a kinda split. Most people didn’t think Ruby would ever date the Ice Queen. Some people thought Ruby would be the _only_ person that would date the Ice Queen.” Weiss was fuming at this point.

 

“Oh well, Weiss, looks like people already knew, and didn’t tell the paparazzi. It’s all fine now!” Ruby exclaimed joyfully.

 

“Wait, you didn’t tell us because of the _paparazzi_? Dude, the paparazzi won’t come here in a million years.”

 

“Why?” Weiss asked, confused.

 

“Ozpin has the place under tight lockdown. No paparazzi can ever touch this place. He doesn’t like cameras. Prefers to keep this place a bit of a mystery. Probably for the best.”

 

Weiss decided to sit down and consider this. All this time, people knew. And she hadn’t come out about it. She was normally quite reserved but so many times she had wanted to kiss Ruby and not done it because people were around. She felt a surge of regret.

 

“Ruby, I’m gonna make this up to you. I feel kinda bad for not being more public with our relationship. Especially since you wanted it so badly.”

 

“No, you really don’t have to, I mean you had good intentions at heart and you didn’t know and-“ She was cut short by Weiss putting a finger to her lips.

 

“I know I don’t have to. But I want to.” She moved her finger and gave Ruby a kiss. Yang started hollering and cheering. Ruby tried to disappear due to embarrassment.

 

******************

 

The next day, Ruby sat inside the cafeteria. The rain was pouring down outside, just like it had been yesterday. She was sitting with Blake and Yang, but Weiss had been sound asleep, so they figured she’d show up late or not at all.

 

Weiss opened the door and strutted in. Everyone seemed to turn and face her, probably because they all knew that she was dating Ruby. She didn’t look at any of them. She just looked at Ruby. Her smile lit up the room. How anyone could believe Ruby’s girlfriend had an icy heart was beyond her. Her mere existence in the same room caused Weiss’ heart to melt. Ruby’s face lit up and she actually had to cover her mouth with her hands, because Weiss had not come to the cafeteria empty handed.

 

She had brought a bouquet of white roses. She slowly walked towards Ruby, and extended the flowers out to her.

 

“Weiss, oh my god, you didn’t have to do this!” Ruby said, unable to stop a giant grin spreading across her face.

 

“I know. But I really wanted to.” She handed the roses over and then kissed Ruby, in clear view of everyone. The hall burst into an uproar of applause and cheers, led by Yang. Probably because everyone now knew Weiss was not as heartless as they thought, and because Ruby was well known and respected by everyone. Even the teachers gave a small nod and a smile.

 

“Congrats guys! You are now officially the gayest couple at Beacon! Or well, would be, if me and Blake weren’t together. Sorry, but you gotta keep up!” said yang, with a thumbs up and a smile.

 

Afterwards, Ruby and Weiss left, and simply stood together, holding hands in the rain. It wasn’t the romantic sunny day she’d always imagined. But she was with Weiss, so even here, getting soaked to the bone, she was home.


End file.
